


My Hurricane

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Gibbs thinks on his relationship with Tony.





	My Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Author's choice, any, You wrecked my whole world when you came, and hit me like a hurricane. -Luke Combs at fic-promptly

Gibbs thought back on their first meeting the song on the radio capturing the essence of it perfectly. He snorted at the line ‘You wrecked my whole world when you came, and hit me like a hurricane.’ That sounded exactly like what Tony had done, chasing him down and then tackling him. Every now and again Gibbs would just sit back and think about that tackle, the feel of the other man covering his body with his own as he forced him to the ground and into cuffs. 

There was something there though, something that Gibbs recognised in the man as good, and he offered him a position at NCIS. It was strange, he wasn’t known for being able to work well with others but something about Tony, he let him in easily. He even allowed him to stay with him while he got himself set up in DC and was there for him during the fiasco that was being left at the altar. Tony had rushed into his life and changed it up and at the time Gibbbs hadn’t even noticed or cared.

It wasn’t until Tony had caught the plague that he figured it out, when he was ordering him not to die. Tony was his, the thought of not having the man there to touch, those headslaps were grounding to both of them, him not being there would be intolerable. He would never do anything about it though, he wasn’t going to chance pushing Tony away in an attempt to turn their friendship and working relationship into more.

Tony had taken that decision out of his hands though and their relationship had changed over the years. Headslaps were no longer the only touch that he coveted, they were more like a game or even foreplay for them now, as Tony was his to touch completely nowadays.

Tony removed his hand from Gibbs’ leg as he pulled the truck into park reaching to turn the radio off but Gibbs stopped him, wanting to listen to the rest of the song first. As soon as the song finished Gibbs reached for the radio himself, “Come on my hurricane.”

The words had just slipped out, but he chuckled internally as the words hit Tony and he worked out what he was telling him, the smile crossing his partners face was illuminating.


End file.
